


Tight Spaces

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misfire lectures on the levels of being dead to distract Fucrum from a grim situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at the adorbs Scavengers.

A chunk of the rock they were hiding behind exploded from a blast, showering them with debris. As the dirt and grime rained against his frame, Fulcrum lost what little composure he'd been clinging to.

" _Ohslagwe'regonnadie,_ " the technician moaned, curling tightly into the tiny shelter, burying his face in his hands. " _We'regonnadie we'regonnadie._ "

"Pffft, you sound so _funny_ when you're panicky," Misfire said cheerfully as he huddled closer. "I don't think you should be _this_ panicky, though. _This_ level of panicky should be reserved for, y'know, if you make that weird whistley noise around Spin. Or, say, the D.J.D?"

Fulcrum's armor rattled with a violent shudder, but otherwise didn't move. Undaunted, Misfire tried again.

"It's not so bad-,"

Another shot hit uncomfortably close, splitting a crack in the top of the rock shelf that hid them from sight.  The hunters were screaming over their shooting now, taunting them and whooping with imminent victory. 

" _Fragfragfrag we'regonnedie!_ "

"We might not," Misfire replied honestly. "Or we kinda might. Krok's coming, we just need to stay put."

"No problem," Fulcrum said shakily, splitting his fingers to look up. Misfire beamed happily, especially when Fulcrum reached over and pulled the jet flush against him.

"What do you mean, 'kinda might die'?" Fulcrum added softly. "There's alive and dead. Online and offline. There's no 'kinda' dead."

"Sure there is!" They both started when another large chunk of stone broke apart, just above their heads. "Whaddya think you were when we found you? _Mostly_ dead, that's what you were, loser. And then there's _almost_ dead, and _sorta_ dead, and the aforementioned _kinda_ dead- that's the one I think we'll get today, depending on how fast the others get here." He wiggled further into Fulcrum's lap, staring up past the technician's face at the sky. "Too bad they fried my wing first shot."

Fulcrum shivered from a different thread of fear. "I'd like to avoid you taxi'ing me around in the air, thank you very much."

Misfire attempted to look offended, but the mischief sparkling in his optics belied his glee. "Betcha wouldn't say no to a taxi right now. Scrap! What a wasted opportunity. Well fine, when we're outta this mess I'm gonna do it. You'll be walking along, contemplating your waist support and _FWOOM!_ Off we go with you kicking and shrieking!"

The din of the one-sided firefight faded as Fulcrum leaned over, cradling Misfire's head gently. The jet stilled immediately, optics wide and grin frozen as Fulcrum pressed their lips together in a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" Misfire asked curiously. "I demand more, by the way."

"Of course you would," Fulcrum huffed. "Later. If there is a later."

" _Kinda_ dead infers there will be, so there had _better_ be!"

"Right, well-,"

A familiar roar broke the onslaught; friendly voices shouted curses and their names, signalling the salvation Misfire had promised. Carefully they untangled and limped from their cover toward safety, joined by a scowling Spinister who began fussing over them both.

"So what- OW! That _hurts_ , Spin!- What was that for?"

Fulcrum smiled, a small tight one but still genuine. "I- I _hate_ being afraid, you know that. And with you I just- I'm not."

"Awww." Misfire grinned crookedly. "You're a _softie,_ loser. Who woulda guessed?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Fulcrum countered, and they fell into hysterical giggles until Spinister threatened to shoot them both.


End file.
